Glitches
The Glitches section is not done yet. Collection Glitches *When the red window appears to add an item to the collection, said item will be much lower than usual, like the Message glitch. *In the Ottoman Collection, you can complete the collection with only one of the Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistols. Connection Glitches *''None known as of now'' Customer Glitches *Sometimes, a customer might change patience and face for a brief moment. *If you lose a connection right after purchasing an item from a customer, upon reconnect, you will see the same customer in queue with the same item. However, the asking price is now different and it could be lower or higher than the previous asking price. Decoration Glitches *If you are at the screen where you can buy a counter, the time left until the next bonus will reset to 8 hours again. **A similar glitch can be done with any improvement that increases the max customer limit. Open an improvement that increases max customers, and place it in your store, but don't buy it. Your customer limit will go up by one, and if you wait long enough, you'll get 1 extra customer to haggle with. Closing the catalog will bring it down to the original limit, though. *Obtaining items from the St. Patrick's Day Pot of Gold is glitchy. When you get the item, it won't show up on your inventory unless you buy, sell, or decline an item. Item Glitches *Some items can overlap each other if you sell them. *It's possible to place a floor-based item on the line the customers are on. *The facts for the Demijohn are broken; Fact 5 shows a part of Fact 4. *If an item placed on a more superior shelf (as in time and value) gets a buyer instantly, selling it will still put you in item placement mode. Dragging an item to a different place will fix this. Menu Glitches *''None known as of now'' Message Glitches *''None known as of now'' Task Glitches *The boxes showing the items will actually show different items. * In the "tasks" bar, some tasks can show the icon of a different customer then the one that gave you the task (if you click on the icon, it shows the real customer that gave you the task). Fixed Glitches *A glitch happened in July-August where people would have lost a lot of money and was a lower level. It was fixed, and the people who lost money got a lot (at the very least, some) of their things back. *Before the August 21st update, tall clerks (Like Private Bumplee) were positioned at a awkward position at the desk, where they looked like they were melting through the floor. *The E in the Faberge spider is missing, due to it being glitched. It has now been changed to a regular E. *Restorable items may glitch up, quickly flashing between restoration stages, and not being in your inventory. *If you press Remodel, the shadows of customers will appear, but if you press Inventory, the shadows will not dissapear. This has been fixed; pressing Inventory while in Remodel mode will hide the shadows. *Visiting a friend will say that a connection error has occured. The bug has been fixed; visiting your friends stores will not crash the game. *The WWII US Navy Collection used to have a I missing from WWII, but now it has been added. *Buying the Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistol will say it is part of a collection. Opening the collection will show a glitched collection screen, saying you need 999 candies to complete the Anton Schnieder Cuckoo Clock. This has been fixed to show the right collection, the Ottoman Collection. *Getting a Message used to show the portrait of the Pawn Star way lower than usual. This has been fixed, and the Pawn Star is in the right spot. *Even though it shows the item in the collection, the requirements for the Gambling Collection does not contain the 1861 Gambling Set. This was fixed a few days later, and the 1861 Gambling Set is now required to complete the collection. *There was a bug where the Ford F-100 Truck replaced every item a customer walked in with. EVERY. SINGLE. ITEM. NOT FIXED - occuring now Category:Meta